Full Battle Rematch! Shinji vs Satoshi!
by sjshark23
Summary: The possible rematch between Ash Satoshi and Paul Shinji . Rated K for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third Pokemon fanfic. Despite the title (which is explained below), the characters will go by their dub names, not their Japanese names.**

**Disclaimer #1: The title of the story is a corruption of the translated Japanese title for DP131 and DP132, which have not been dubbed yet.**

**Disclaimer #2: Own Pokemon, I do not (Yoda-speak).**

The early afternoon sun shone brightly as Ash and Paul prepared for a rematch of their vicious full battle at Lake Acuity. Ash was determined to finally defeat his hated rival, and Paul...well, Paul was impossible to figure out.

Reggie had called in an official Pokemon League referee for the match, just like the last time. In addition, a large portable scoreboard (once again operated by a disguised Team Rocket) had been installed in Team Rocket's hot-air balloon. The board showed Paul's face on one side, and Ash's on the other. Along the sides were Poke Ball icons, arranged in a curved pattern, where the images of selected Pokemon would appear.

On the sidelines, Reggie sat with Brock, Dawn and a few other people from the area who had come to watch the battle. Dawn's Piplup sat on her shoulder, and Brock had let his Happiny out of her Poke Ball to watch too. Some other Pokemon were sitting next to their trainers, waiting intently for the battle to start.

At last, the referee stepped into the middle of the battlefield, and began the standard pre-battle oration that every trainer had heard at least once.

"The battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Paul of Veilstone City is about to begin. The match will be conducted using six Pokemon aside, and will end when all six of one trainer's Pokemon is rendered unable to battle. There is no time limit, and substitutions may be made at any time. Now, we will have a coin toss to determine who gets the first move. Please call it, gentlemen." Ash picked heads, and Paul chose tails. The virtual coin flew through the air, bounced twice, and landed Magikarp-side up. "It is heads! Ash will make the first move!"

"Fine!" Ash said to himself. He turned to his Pikachu, which was standing beside him. "Ready to battle, Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded, glaring at Paul, who stared impassively back. Tension rose in the air as the two trainers stared each other down. The onlookers waited for Ash and Paul to call their first Pokemon to battle.

Ash pulled a Poke Ball off his belt, and threw it at the field. "Monferno, I choose you!" The red-orange fire monkey screeched in delight as it did two backflips in the air.

In a similar fashion, Paul tossed out his own Ball. "Weavile, stand by for battle!" The mean-looking weasel bared its teeth at Monferno as it flashed into view.

"Then let the battle begin!" yelled the referee, and the fight was on.

"Monferno, use Mach Punch!" Ash commanded. Monferno's left fist began to glow, and it leaped right at Weavile, which didn't make a move. Paul simply stared at the two combatants before finally giving a command.

"Weavile, use Blizzard now!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon let out a barrage of snowballs which flew right at Monferno, which rushed through it as if it had had no effect at all. Mach Punch hit its mark, and Weavile was thrown backward. Knowing that Weavile was a combination Dark and Ice-type Pokemon, a Fighting-type move like Mach Punch could do incredible damage. Red sparks flew from Weavile's body as it took the hit, and it doubled over as it landed. But Paul simply glared at it as it struggled to regain its composure.

"Use Flame Wheel!" Flames flew from Monferno's mouth, surrounding it in a circle of flame. Once again, it hit its mark, and Weavile was again sent flying through the air. Paul ordered it to use Blizzard again, but Ash had Monferno use Flamethrower, which cut through the snow and slammed into Weavile. The black weasel fell and didn't get up again.

"Weavile is unable to battle! Monferno wins!" was the cry from the official, as Paul recalled Weavile with a furious look on its face. Ash was confused. Paul couldn't blame Weavile for the defeat, could he? _Paul_ was the one who had chosen to leave Weavile out against a Pokemon with a type advantage, so why did Paul look so angered? Before Ash could think of an answer, Paul sent out his second Pokemon...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So that's it for Chapter 1.**

**If and when you do review, please tell me what you think of the first battle. If it's good, tell me. If it's lousy, definitely tell me. Reviews give me the inspiration to carry on writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon not. If own Pokemon I did, slightly modified it would be (again, Yoda-speak).**

"Honchkrow! Stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as he threw another Poke Ball onto the field. The haughty Dark and Flying-type Pokemon flapped its wings and let out a derisive shout to the air. Paul smiled coldly as his black bird mocked Ash and his team.

"Staraptor! I choose you!" The gray Predator Pokemon appeared in a blaze of light, and flew up to Honchkrow's height with a harsh look in its eyes as it shouted back at the Big Boss Pokemon. Honchkrow looked thoroughly unimpressed, as did Paul, who scowled, waiting for Ash's first attack.

On the sidelines, Brock and Reggie were deep in discussion about the first battle.

"Paul made a mistake leaving his Weavile out there to get pummelled by Monferno." Brock was saying. "A Dark and Ice-type like Weavile is going to be at a serious disadvantage against a Fire and Fighting-type like Monferno. Add in Monferno's burning desire to beat Paul and prove that he was wrong about it, Weavile didn't stand a chance."

"Yes, but then again, that's Paul for you. He's won with type disadvantages before, and I think he expected to do the same. He always has" Reggie replied, looking worriedly at his younger brother. "Weavile didn't do too well in the last battle either. But this time Monferno beat it, not Staraptor."

"I guess Paul thought that using Weavile to start would throw off Ash's strategy, because Ash usually expects Paul to start big and stay there, but with so many Pokemon that are weak to either Fire or Fighting moves, he made a big error in judgment."

"Does that mean that Paul didn't do that on purpose?" Dawn chimed in, tearing her eyes away from the two rivals. She was shocked that Paul had not made a battle decision that involved powering up his Pokemon.

"No, that means that Paul forgot that Ash knows his battle style now, and it's going to take more than power to beat him this time around." Reggie told her.

"Oh," Dawn said quietly, and turned back to the intense battle developing in front of them.

"Use Haze!" Paul shouted at his Honchkrow, who promptly covered the battlefield with thick black smoke. Staraptor coughed as it tried to ascertain the location of its opponent, who was flying overhead, waiting patiently for the next command. "Now, use Sky Attack!" The black bird Pokemon glowed blue-white, and then charged straight at Staraptor, hitting it hard.

"Staraptor, Brave Bird!" Ash called to Staraptor. Staraptor cloaked itself in fire, then glowed blue as it rushed at Honchkrow. The attack scored a direct hit, but Staraptor took serious damage as well. Honchkrow, meanwhile, didn't seem like it felt a thing.

"Night Slash! Finish it off!" Honchkrow's wing began to glow a sinister purple, and it slammed into Staraptor with a merciless expression on its face. Staraptor shuddered a little from the impact, but didn't go down. Ash smiled weakly as he called for Aerial Ace. Staraptor raced at Honchkrow with blinding speed, and hit it right in the 'beard' of feathers on its chest. Honchkrow was knocked backward, but refused to go down, looking again like it hadn't taken any damage whatsoever.

"Use Sky Attack again!" Paul ordered. Honchkrow glowed again, and charged Staraptor.

"Close Combat!" Ash yelled in desperation, but his words couldn't prevent Staraptor from being knocked out of the air. Staraptor managed one hit with its wing before it slammed into the ground with a loud crash, defeated.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Honchkrow is the winner!" Staraptor's picture was blacked out on the scoreboard, which now had two Pokemon showed in this manner. Monferno's picture was gray for 'inactive', and Honchkrow's was in full color to indicate that it was out on the field right now.

Ash barely heard the referee's words as he recalled Staraptor. "Thanks for your help, Staraptor. You fought hard and bravely, so take a nice, long rest." Ash said as Staraptor was returned to its Ball. He glared at Paul, then pulled his next Poke Ball off his belt. "Grotle, I choose you!" The turtle-like Grass Pokemon emerged from its Ball and glared at Honchkrow. The two had a not-so-pleasant history, so this was a grudge match, and Grotle was determined not to let Honchkrow beat it this time around.

Reggie looked on in disappointment as Staraptor went down. "It was a tough fight for Staraptor. I thought Ash made a good choice using it against a fellow Flying-type, but using Brave Bird when Staraptor was low on stamina might not have been the best decision."

"True, but since when has Ash gone with a normal strategy? Ash thought that by using a powerful attack early on, he could weaken Honchkrow enough so that he could take it down with another Pokemon. But Honchkrow doesn't seem to have taken any damage at all." Brock looked over at Grotle, which had an unusual fire in its eyes. "Grotle looks ready to fight. Relations between it and Honchkrow aren't so great, and I think Grotle wants to make up for its being beaten twice."

"We'll see." Reggie said with a tight-lipped smile, and the battle continued.

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!" Purple waves of distorted energy pulsed from Honchkrow's wings, hitting Grotle head-on. Grotle stood its ground, however, and waited for Ash to give an order.

"Use Energy Ball, Grotle!" Ash shouted from behind Grotle. Grotle formed a greenish orb in its mouth, and fired it at Honchkrow. It hit the fierce bird Pokemon full-on, causing Honchkrow to wobble slightly in mid-air as it took the impact. Ash sensed that Honchkrow might be weakening, so he called out to Grotle. "Grotle, hit it with Rock Climb!" Grotle's claws glowed and lengthened, and it jumped into the air right at Honchkrow.

"Counter it with Night Slash, now!" Honchkrow's wing glowed purple again, and it flew at Grotle, looking to take out the Grove Pokemon like it had the last two times. The two Pokemon met in mid-air, and a huge explosion resulted, causing a dark cloud of smoke to cover the battlefield. Grotle stood panting in the middle of the field, and Honchkrow hovered overhead. Both had taken serious damage from the attacks, but neither would back down.

"Grotle, use Synthesis!" Ash called to Grotle. Grotle began to shine as it took in sunlight and regained stamina. This was the opening Paul had been looking for.

"Sky Attack, now!" Paul yelled at Honchkrow. The bird Pokemon glowed again, but Ash was too quick for Paul this time around.

"Hit it with Razor Leaf!" Grotle reared back and sent leaves scything toward Honchkrow, which cut through them easily. "Now Energy Ball!" Grotle let out another ball of crackling energy, and this time Honchkrow caught the worst of it. It spiraled toward the ground and crash-landed, beaten at last.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle! Grotle wins!"

"So Grotle finally took down Honchkrow. Impressive." Reggie said to no-one in particular. He had noticed Honchkrow's growing fatigue, and was impressed to see that a Grass-type like Grotle take out a Flying-type like Honchkrow.

"Good for Grotle. After losing to your most bitter rival, how could you not want to win?" Brock said, as he watched Paul recall Honchkrow without a word.

"Now they've each got five Pokemon to go, and Paul already knows two of Ash's." Dawn whispered to herself. "Be careful, Ash. Don't let this get you too confident. Remember what happened last time."

Paul recalled Honchkrow in the same manner as Weavile: without a word. He closed his eyes in silent frustration as he pulled the next Ball off his belt, and threw it as hard as he could toward the field.

**So there you have it. R&R and tell me what you think (lousy or otherwise).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Many thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, so don't even go there.**

"Now, Ursaring, stand by for battle!" The Hibernator Pokemon exploded out of its ball, and glared down at Grotle, who didn't budge one inch. Ursaring had wreaked havoc in their last battle, and Ash was determined not to let it beat him again.

"Grotle, start with Razor Leaf!" Grotle launched the scything leaves at Ursaring, who was hit squarely in the chest and knocked backward. Ursaring stood up, and waited for Paul's next command.

"Focus Blast!" Paul shouted, and Ursaring began charging up a blue-white sphere of pure energy. When the sphere was about as large as it could get, Ursaring hurled it at Grotle, who was pushed backward a few feet by the intense blast. "Now Slash!" The great bear-like Pokemon's claws glowed with an intense white light, and it brought its paw down, slashing Grotle with a fierce expression on its face.

"Grotle, Energy Ball!" Ash called out. Grotle released another sphere of energy which sent Ursaring stumbling back. "Now use Rock Climb!" Grotle's claws extended again, but Ursaring was on top of it in an instant.

"Hammer Arm!" Paul ordered, and Ursaring's forearms turned blindingly white. It slammed its arms down onto Grotle's back, and Grotle struggled to stay on its feet, unsteady after the fearsome blow.

"Return, Grotle!" Ash shouted, and Grotle was recalled in a beam of red light. He looked at the Ball in his hand. "Ursaring's a tough Pokemon to beat, and you've just fought a pretty rough battle against Honchkrow. Take a break while the others keep up the fight." He pulled another Poke Ball from his belt and tossed it at the field...

"That was a smart move on Ash's part." Brock commented as Grotle was recalled. "Grotle was fading fast, and Ash will need it against Ursaring later if Ursaring does any more damage."

"Yes, but remember, whatever Ash sends out next, Paul is sure to counter. Ash knows full well that three of Paul's Pokemon are still in reserve, and that he needs to think his next choice through." Reggie said, looking first at Ash and then at Paul. "They both know each other too well to let each other get the upper hand easily."

"Since Ash knows who to expect, how come he didn't recall Grotle after it beat Honchkrow. Couldn't Monferno or someone else handle Ursaring?" Dawn asked in a quiet voice. "After all, it was Monferno who took out Ursaring in the first battle before it evolved. Why not let it do the same now?"

"Because that's exactly what Paul would expect Ash to do." Brock explained. "Now that Monferno's beaten Ursaring every time they've fought, Paul may think that Ash will send it out to battle just because of that. But Ash knows that Paul remembers patterns better than any trainer he's ever faced, so he's really going to have to think up a new strategy if he's going to win this time around."

"All right! Gliscor, I choose you!" The dark gray Pokemon emerged and reared up on its tail, ready to fight. Ash shared its enthusiasm as he called his first attack.

"Use Sand-Attack to blind Ursaring!" Gliscor reached down and started to throw up a blinding cloud of dust around Ursaring. It waited impatiently for Paul's next attack command, but otherwise stood its ground.

"Knock the dust away with Hammer Arm!" Ursaring swung its arms down toward the ground, and almost instantly the dust cloud disappeared, revealing Gliscor hovering above Ursaring, waiting to strike.

"Now use X-Scissor, Gliscor!" Gliscor crossed its claws, and two lines appeared, similar to a pair of scissors, which Gliscor now used to strike Ursaring. The attack scored a direct hit, and Ursaring staggered backward, weakened by the attack.

"Focus Blast!" Ursaring summoned another ball of energy and threw it at Gliscor, which dodged it quickly and flew at Ursaring with incredible speed.

"Now, Steel Wing!" Gliscor's wings glowed, and it slammed into Ursaring again, making the Hibernator Pokemon fall to its knees in fatigue. Gliscor flew back from the cloud of smoke created by the great bear hitting the ground, and hovered in mid-air, wating for an attack. It never came, as Paul recalled Ursaring with a smile on his hard face.

'What's Paul smiling about?' thought Ash as Paul pulled out another Poke Ball. The answer became clear as Paul released his next Pokemon.

"Torterra! Stand by for battle!" Paul shouted as his gigantic tortoise-like Pokemon was released. The Continent Pokemon roared at Gliscor in an obvious challenge, and Gliscor stared back, possibly remembering the outcome of their last match. Ash tensed as he prepared to give Gliscor a command, ready to maybe, just maybe, finally take out the troublesome tortoise.

"Paul's recalling Ursaring?" Dawn asked Brock in bewilderment as Paul did just that. "Ursaring tore through Ash's Pokemon last time, why recall it now!"

"Dawn, Ursaring took more damage than you can see. That X-Scissor and Steel Wing took a lot out of it, and it was about to go down. I have to give Paul credit for that move."

"But now Paul's only got two full-vitality Pokemon left, if you don't count Torterra." Dawn argued. "He's at a disadvantage now, and it might lose him the match."

"It won't." Reggie said in a quiet voice. "If I know Paul as well as I think I do—and I ought to, being his brother—he'll figure something out."

"Gliscor, use X-Scissor right away!" Ash shouted, and the Fang Scorp Pokemon flew directly at Torterra, causing a black cloud of smoke to emerge above Torterra. Torterra was weakened slightly by the attack, indicated by green sparks that crackled across its body. Being a Bug-type attack, X-Scissor could create serious problems for Torterra as a combination Grass and Ground-type. Torterra looked back at Paul, who scowled.

"Frenzy Plant!" Giant roots exploded from the ground, and nicked Gliscor as it tried to dodge. Gliscor landed awkwardly on its tail, and flew back into the air preparing for another attack. Torterra and Gliscor stared each other down, neither willing to let the other prevail. This battle was far from over...

**So that's that. R&R and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 of my battle fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, for cryin' out loud!**

Tensions rose on the battlefield and in the stands as the battle between Ash and Paul heated up. Ash had already knocked out Paul's Weavile and Honchkrow, but Honchkrow had taken down Ash's Staraptor. With four Pokemon left, Paul was behind, but he always seemed to come up with an unusual strategy to win. His Torterra was now matched up against Ash's Gliscor, and Gliscor had just been nicked by Frenzy Plant. Since Torterra couldn't move until it regained its strength, it was now or never for Gliscor.

"X-Scissor again!" Ash yelled to Gliscor. Gliscor crossed its claws again and hit Torterra right above its head. The Continent Pokemon groaned in pain, but didn't go down. Gliscor flew backward into the air above Torterra, waiting for an opening. Ash couldn't afford to let this opportunity go, since Frenzy Plant took a while to recharge. "Now Fire Fang!" Flames filled Gliscor's mouth as it bit down on Torterra's back. The cloud of black smoke that had resulted from the first X-Scissor increased in size, obscuring Torterra completely. Unbeknowst to the entire crowd, Gliscor had grabbed onto Torterra's back in a maneuver similar to Ash's gym battle with Byron's Bastiodon at Canalave City. It bit Torterra again, and the smoke continued to rise. Paul looked on coldly, then shouted a new command.

"Leaf Storm, now! Get Gliscor off of there!" The tree on Torterra's back began to shine with an eerie green light, and a tornado of leaves exploded upwards, sending Gliscor flying out of the cloud of smoke and into the air. "Now Stone Edge!" A multitude of jagged rocks materialized around Torterra, and chased Gliscor as it spun in midair. It noticed the rocks just in time, and dodged most of them, but one hit it in the wing and caused it to spiral down to the ground.

"Get out of the way, Gliscor! Quickly!" Gliscor stopped its fall just in time, landing on its tail and looking at the now-exhausted Torterra. The Fang Scorp Pokemon prepared to deal out the final blow and redeem itself for its previous failure against Torterra.

Just as Ash was about to issue another command, Paul recalled Torterra. The expression on Paul's face was as cold as ever, but there was a growing frustration in his eyes. Ash was putting up a better fight than he'd done in their previous battle, and was even causing problems for his own Pokemon. He pulled yet another Ball off his belt and threw it at the field. "Magmortar, stand by for battle!" The gigantic Fire-type exploded from its ball and stared at Gliscor with a murderous expression on its face.

As Ash ordered a Sand-Attack, Paul called for Flamethrower. Before Gliscor could start throwing dust at the gigantic monster, the flames hit it squarely in the chest, and sent it flying backward. It struggled to get up, but fell face-first onto the ground, beaten.

"Gliscor is unable to battle! Magmortar is the winner!"

"Return, Gliscor!" Ash shouted, and his faithful scorpion Pokemon was recalled. "Thanks, Gliscor. You battled your hardest out there. Now have a good rest." He threw another Ball at the field, and Monferno emerged, ready for a repeat performance.

"So Magmortar knocks out Gliscor," Reggie commented as Gliscor was recalled. "That Flamethrower has quite a bit of power behind it, and Gliscor couldn't stand up to it."

"Remember, Gliscor expended a lot of energy battling Torterra." Brock added. "The strain builds up after a while, and eventually Gliscor broke down after both of those intense battles."

"So now they're even," Dawn murmured. "Let's see how Monferno does..."

"Mach Punch!" Monferno's fist glowed and it raced at Magmortar with a big grin on its face. Magmortar retaliated by sending a dark gray Smog cloud at the red-orange monkey, causing it to reel in pain. It recovered quickly, though, and used Dig to burrow underground and try to attack that way.

"Fire a Flamethrower into the hole!" Paul ordered. Magmortar's claws disappeared, and its arms became like cannons that sent a scorching blast of flame into the hole Monferno had just dug. Just as it finished, however, Monferno came out of the ground right behind Magmortar and punched it, causing it to fall backward. It was then hit by its own Flamethrower and flew through the air, taking heavy damage in the process.

"All right, Monferno! Hit it with Mach Punch, one more time!" Monferno lunged at the reeling Magmortar, but before the attack could hit, Paul had ordered a Rock Tomb, and all the Mach Punch hit was a wall of stone. Monferno looked around as it shattered the rocks, but Magmortar was nowhere to be seen. It looked up, and saw Magmortar in the air. The maneuver was similar to the one that Magmortar had used against Buizel in their previous battle, but this time Ash was ready for it. "Monferno, use Dig!" Monferno dove underground again as the poisonous cloud moved toward it. Magmortar landed, and looked around for Monferno. Out came the Playful Pokemon from under the Blast Pokemon's feet, dealing a powerful blow to the jaw as Magmortar staggered backward. This time, though, Magmortar fell onto its back and didn't get back up.

"Magmortar can't battle! Monferno wins!" Monferno leaped into the air in triumph as the official confirmed the fall of Magmortar. Immediately, Ash recalled Monferno and grinned slightly. He now had the lead against Paul, and he needed to keep up the momentum.

Pikachu turned to Ash and began gesturing towards the battlefield, clearly wanting to get into the fight. Ash agreed, and Pikachu raced onto the field, ready to battle. Paul recalled Magmortar silently and threw another Ball.

"Electabuzz, stand by for battle!" Electabuzz appeared on the field and gave Pikachu an evil-looking grin. Pikachu tensed slightly, waiting for its first command.

"Magmortar went down to another Fire-type. Impressive." Reggie said to Brock as Magmortar went down. "Paul really underestimated Monferno's power, and Ash made him pay for it. I'm guessing that Paul wishes he hadn't released it as a Chimchar after seeing that kind of strength."

"Ash has really gotten through to Monferno." Brock agreed. "With its sheer power, coupled with the fact that its trainer cares about it, Monferno has nothing holding it back. The only question now," he said quietly as Pikachu and Electabuzz stared each other down, "is how long can Ash keep this up?"

"He'll keep it up, all right," Dawn said to both of them. "The question is, can Paul handle it?"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Pikachu rushed at Electabuzz, which didn't do much to stop Pikachu from hitting it. It backed off a few steps, then leaped into the air straight at Pikachu.

"Brick Break, now!" Electabuzz's right arm began to crackle with electricity, then it slammed down onto Pikachu, sending it flying. Pikachu struggled to its feet, visibly shaken. Electabuzz came flying in again for another Brick Break, and the battle raged on...

**So that's it for Chapter 4. I couldn't decide when to bring Pikachu into the fight, so I finally chose to introduce it here. Next I need to call in Buizel...but enough ranting, so please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon not.**

Electabuzz's Brick Break missed its mark, mainly because Pikachu rolled out of the way just in time to see the Electric Pokemon's crackling fist slam into the ground. Pikachu leaped at Electabuzz and brought down an Iron Tail attack on its wrist, causing it to shout in pain. Paul ordered Electabuzz to use Light Screen, then recalled it. Ash had seen this one coming as soon as Electabuzz was called on. This was the exact same tactic he'd used in their previous battle: have Electabuzz cast a Light Screen and then recall it, since the protective barrier would remain in effect when another Pokemon was released. How effective it would be now, since Paul only had three Pokemon left, was yet to be seen.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" Torterra reappeared, and Pikachu tensed slightly, ready to battle. Ash ordered a Quick Attack, and Pikachu charged at Torterra with blinding speed. Torterra sent a Leaf Storm attack straight at Pikachu, but Pikachu's speed was too much and it dodged easily. Pikachu jumped into the air as Torterra stood where it was, waiting Pikachu out. Eventually, Paul called for Stone Edge, which knocked Pikachu backward, doing middling damage.

"Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu's tail began to glow. It hit Torterra on the head, sending it crashing into the ground. Paul responded by telling Torterra to use Frenzy Plant, which missed badly and caused Torterra to shy back in fatigue once again. Pikachu brought down another Iron Tail, and Torterra's head slammed into the ground, but it got back up again, recharged and ready for another attack.

"Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted, and Torterra fired a yellow-orange beam of energy straight at Pikachu. Pikachu looked at the attack with growing fear, and Ash yelled to it in panic.

"Pikachu, dodge, then use Iron Tail!" Pikachu leaped into the air, evading the beam of light, then brought down a third Iron Tail. Torterra slammed to the ground for a third time, and this time it didn't get up.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!"

"Pikachu took down Torterra?" Dawn gasped in amazed confusion. "It just slammed Torterra with Iron Tail and that took it out! How is that even possible?"

"Dawn, what you've forgotten is that Torterra had already taken heavy damage from Gliscor's attacks." Brock told her. "Paul had no choice but to keep it out there. His other two Pokemon are weakened, so expect Ash to try and hammer in the final nail here and now."

"Ursaring! Stand by for battle!" Ursaring emerged, and Ash knew that this would not end well if he kept Pikachu out there. "Pikachu, take a rest." Pikachu ran back to Ash's side and looked up at its trainer. "You've been battling hard out there, and I'll probably need you later, so rest up." He glanced at the board, which showed four of Paul's Pokemon as being knocked out. The tide of the battle hinged on his next choice. He took out another Poke Ball and threw it onto the field. "Buizel, I choose you!" Out came the Sea Weasel Pokemon, ready to fight. Ursaring glared down at it, which didn't faze Buizel one bit. Ash immediately ordered Buizel to use Aqua Jet, and Buizel cloaked itself in water and rushed at Ursaring.

"Use Hammer Arm when it gets close!" Paul growled at Ursaring, and Ursaring's forearms glowed again. It swung them at the approaching Buizel, sending it flying. Buizel retaliated by firing a Water Gun at Ursaring, but Ursaring charged through it and used Slash on Buizel. Buizel flew through the air again, and landed awkwardly, struggling to get up.

"Use Water Pulse!" Buizel formed a ball of blue energy and threw it into the ground, creating a wave that obscured Ursaring's view. However, all Buizel saw next was Ursaring charging straight at it, arms glowing, and slamming them into it.

"Now finish it with Focus Blast!" Ursaring formed the blue-white sphere of energy again, and threw it at Buizel, sending it flying through the air.

"BUIZEL!" Ash's cry was heard only by himself and Pikachu, as the explosion slammed Buizel into the ground, easily beaten.

"Buizel can't battle! Ursaring wins!"

"Wow, what a way to go down." Dawn whispered to Piplup, who slumped on Dawn's knee. "Buizel does tend to go out that way, doesn't he, Brock?"

"It certainly seems that way. Buizel didn't stand much of a chance against Ursaring, partly due to Ursaring's pure brute strength. Remember what happened to Pikachu in their last battle?"

"Pikachu was overmatched as well," Reggie said, thinking back. "If Ash isn't careful, he could lose more than Buizel by virtue of Ursaring's ability to win with just power."

"Grotle, I choose you!" Grotle looked at Ursaring warily, and Ursaring roared in response. Ash started off by ordering Razor Leaf, which hit Ursaring and caused superficial damage. Ursaring responded by hurling a Focus Blast at Grotle, pushing the large turtle-like Pokemon backwards. Grotle fired an Energy Ball at Ursaring, but the Light Screen appeared and blocked the attack.

"Use Bulk Up!" Paul commanded, and Ursaring's body began to shimmer as it powered up its body. Grotle tried to hit it with Rock Climb, but Ursaring used Slash to send the Grove Pokemon back. Undaunted, Grotle used Razor Leaf to try and weaken Ursaring some more, but the Hibernator Pokemon dodged easily and threw itself at Grotle. Grotle was then hit by an even more powerful Hammer Arm than before, and fell down, beaten.

"Grotle is unable to continue! Ursaring wins!" Ash barely heard the official confirm Grotle's defeat as he recalled his Pokemon. Ursaring had now knocked out two of his Pokemon, and could take out a third if he didn't get back on track.

"Pikachu, can you get back out there?" Pikachu nodded, sparks flying from its cheeks, and ran out onto the field to face off against the seemingly unstoppable Ursaring.

"Ursaring's really doing well out there," Reggie commented. "Paul really knows how to counteract Ash's strategy."

"Remember, Ursaring's still weakened from the other attacks it's taken. I think it's getting to be really tired now." Brock replied, shaking his head at the Pokemon's unbelievable resilience. "But even if Pikachu manages to win this one, Paul's Electabuzz is more than capable of pulling out a win. It did so when it was an Elekid, so it will probably do the same against Pikachu and Monferno."

"But Paul won't recall Ursaring now, will it?" Dawn asked Brock. "Not after it's been so dominant throughout this fight?"

"He won't, but it's time is getting short," Brock told her as the pitched battle resumed.

**So that's it for Chapter 5. I think the Buizel fight epitomizes what happens when Buizel fights a stronger opponent (watch Ash battle Byron and you'll see what I mean", as well as Ursaring's sheer power. As always, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6. Special thanks goes out to my reviewers, who made this fic my most-reviewed one yet and inspired me to keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Pikachu and Ursaring stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Ash ordered Pikachu to use Quick Attack, and Pikachu ran at Ursaring with incredible speed. Ursaring countered with yet another Hammer Arm, and Pikachu was thrown backward. As Pikachu landed, Ursaring launched another Focus Blast.

"Pikachu, spin and use Thunderbolt!" Ash called, and Pikachu dropped to the ground and began to spin on its back. The electricity flying from its body knocked the Focus Blast back at Ursaring, who shrank back as the blue shards hit it. The Counter Shield had done its job, protecting Pikachu from the Focus Blast, and Pikachu jumped up, ready to fight again.

"Bulk Up!" Paul shouted, and Ursaring built up its power once again. Ash ordered an Iron Tail, which hit Ursaring and knocked it off its feet. Ursaring stood up, and Paul called for a Slash attack. Ursaring's right claw glowed, and it swiped at Pikachu, sending it flying backward.

"Now, Pikachu, let's go for it all! Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled to Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon began to run straight at Ursaring, its body surrounded with a harsh yellow light. Ursaring stood its ground, waiting for the attack.

"Why's Ash using Volt Tackle?" Dawn asked with concern. "He knows that it's going to hurt Pikachu as well, so why use it now?"

"Ursaring's really fatigued right now, so Ash wants to put this fight away as quickly as possible." Brock explained to the worried Dawn. "Since a win here puts Paul down to his last Pokemon, Ash will just ratchet up the pressure and try to seal it sooner than later."

"It's the same reasoning he uses when he has Staraptor use Brave Bird." Reggie added, though his voice betrayed some concern for Pikachu as well. "He knows that the move will hurt the Pokemon use it, but it has enough power to put the opponent down for good."

"Let's hope it doesn't backfire on him," Brock said as the intensity kicked up another notch.

Pikachu hit Ursaring with tremendous force, causing the gigantic bear-like Pokemon to fall backwards. As it got up, electric sparks shot from its body, indicating two things: one, that Pikachu's special ability, Static, had kicked in, paralyzing Ursaring, and two, that Ursaring's Guts ability would soon be unleashed. Paul smiled coldly as he recognized the symptoms of paralysis, and Ash groaned, remembering the last time Ursaring had fought Pikachu when its Guts ability was unlocked.

Ursaring stood up, drawing itself to its full height, roaring with anger. Pikachu stood petrified as the beast prepared a Hammer Arm attack. In defense, Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, and Ursaring seemed to be slowed by the assault. However, like the last time, Ursaring fought through the electric blast and raced at Pikachu. Pikachu flew through the air, bounced three times on the ground, then lay still, beaten again by the overwhelming power of Ursaring.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Ursaring wins!" Ash ran out onto the field and picked up his small yellow friend. Pikachu opened its eyes and looked at its trainer with obvious sadness. Ash quietly reassured Pikachu that he bore no ill-will towards it, and that Pikachu had done its absolute best to help Ash win. As he set Pikachu on the ground, he glanced at the scoreboard. Five of his Pokemon had been blacked out, as had four of Paul's. The battle was still anyone's to win, and Ash intended to do so.

"Just like last time," Brock said with obvious disappointment as Pikachu was beaten. "Static kicked in, and so did Guts, and Guts won the battle for Ursaring."

"That's what Paul expected. He's usually focused on unlocking his Pokemon's abilities, and Guts is easier to activate than something like Monferno's Blaze. That makes Ursaring all the more dangerous, and Ash should have remembered that."

"He got overconfident and lost," Dawn said in a small voice. "I hope he can pull this off."

"It's up to you, Monferno," Ash said to the Poke Ball he held in his hand. He threw it at the field, and Monferno appeared for the third and final time, ready to battle. Ursaring glared at it, and Monferno smiled with confidence. It had beaten Ursaring three times, and was itching to make it four.

"Monferno, start with Flame Wheel!" Ash called, and Monferno covered itself in fire before it rushed at Ursaring. Ursaring countered with Hammer Arm, and the two moves collided and caused a large explosion. "Now use Mach Punch!" Monferno's fist glowed, and it punched Ursaring in the chest, causing it to double over in pain. "Dig!" Monferno burrowed under the ground, and Ursaring looked for it.

"Hammer Arm in the ground, now!" Paul shouted, but no sooner had Ursaring's arms started to glow did Monferno come flying out of the ground and dealt Ursaring a sharp punch to the jaw. Paul looked on with barely controlled rage as Monferno used Flame Wheel and flew right at Ursaring, knocking it onto its back and out of the match.

"Ursaring can't battle! Monferno wins!" Paul recalled Ursaring, anger creeping into his otherwise cold expression. Ash looked at Monferno with pride, as Monferno did a backflip to celebrate its victory. The scoreboard now read one Pokemon apiece: Ash's Monferno and Paul's Electabuzz. The final showdown was at hand.

"Ursaring finally went down!" Dawn cheered as Paul recalled the massive Hibernator Pokemon. "I thought it would never stop!"

"Now comes the final battle," Brock said to Reggie, who nodded. "Electabuzz beat Monferno last time, but Monferno's even stronger now than it was then, so this should be a great fight."

"A great end to that great fight," Reggie commented, as the final act came to the forefront.

**So that's Chapter 6. Next chapter (the final one) will indeed feature Monferno-Electabuzz II, so look for it and please (please) review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ladies, gentlemen, Pokemon fans of all ages, I bring you the epic final chapter of "Full Battle Rematch! Shinji vs Satoshi!". This is my most-reviewed fic now, so many thanks go out to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri do.**

"Electabuzz! Stand by for battle!"

The final battle was at hand: Electabuzz vs Monferno. Last time these two foes battled, Monferno got the worst of it, but now it was fully active and ready to fight. Electabuzz had only appeared once during this battle, to set up a Light Screen for Paul's other Pokemon, but now it was ready to fight the same Pokemon it had bullied as a Chimchar. Paul and Ash stared each other down, and Ash ordered the first attack.

"Start with Mach Punch!" Monferno rushed at Electabuzz and dealt it a swift right to the jaw which dropped the Electric Pokemon instantly. Electabuzz got up and lunged at Monferno, its fist crackling with electricity, as it prepared to use Brick Break. Monferno dodged quickly and let off a huge Flamethrower attack which scorched the ground next to Electabuzz, but missed its mark.

"Thunder!" Paul commanded, and Electabuzz released a massive blast of electricity from the sparkplugs on its head. The blast hit Monferno and sent it flying backward, but no other effects seemed to have occurred. "Now Brick Break, again!" Electabuzz charged at Monferno, but missed with its attack. Monferno's speed was too great to be hit with straightforward attacks, so Paul was going to have to come up with a new strategy fast.

"Flame Wheel, go!" Monferno somersaulted as it covered itself in fire and charged at Electabuzz. It scored a direct hit, sending Electabuzz flying. Electabuzz recovered, though, and charged in again.

"ThunderPunch!" Electabuzz's fist glowed yellow with electric power, and it swung at Monferno, scoring a glancing blow. Monferno shook off the hit and used Dig, causing Electabuzz to look around in confusion, searching for its opponent. As it looked down, Monferno emerged and hit Electabuzz with its shoulder, causing it to fall to its hands and knees in fatigue. Both Pokemon were evenly matched, and this battle wasn't going to be over any time soon.

"Wow, look at them!" Dawn cried as the two Pokemon traded blow after blow. "They're both so strong, and so even, so it's anyone's battle!"

"That it is, Dawn," Reggie agreed, looking out at the dust cloud that was the fierce melee between Monferno and Electabuzz. "Monferno has responded so well to Ash's encouragement and training, and that's going to make it hard to beat." He looked at Brock, who had a look of concern on his face. "What's wrong, Brock? You haven't said a thing since the two Pokemon were released."

"I'm just hoping Ash doesn't get too overconfident and blow this match. Remember, when he fights Paul he often loses his cool and orders attacks just for the sake of doing so. At the same time, I think Paul and Ash bring out the best in each other and their Pokemon. This is going to be a great finish."

"Yeah, it will be," Dawn said, as she looked back to the raging battle. She looked at Ash's growing confidence, and at Paul's growing anger. They both knew that this fight decided the match, and they wouldn't back down until one Pokemon collapsed from the strain. "Who'll break first?" Dawn asked, more to herself than anyone else.

"Monferno, hit it with another Mach Punch!" Monferno instantly threw a strong, quick punch that caused Electabuzz to weaken again, but Electabuzz kept up its unnatural endurance. Paul called for Thunder, and this time Monferno fell to its knees, paralyzed; just like last time, Thunder had caused Monferno to lose some of its speed and vitality, and those were Monferno's key attributes. "Don't give up, Monferno! Use Flamethrower!" Monferno let off a blast of flame that caught Electabuzz in the midsection and sent it into the air.

"Use Thunder from where you are!" Paul shouted, and Electabuzz threw a massive blast of electricity at Monferno, who was still struggling with its paralysis. At the last second, Monferno used Dig to avoid the blast, and Electabuzz landed, Monferno popping out of the ground behind it.

"Flamethrower!" Ash cried, and Monferno fired yet another jet of fire at Electabuzz. This time, Paul had Electabuzz use Protect, and a greenish dome surrounded Electabuzz, defending it from the Flamethrower. "Quick, use Flame Wheel as Protect goes down!" Monferno tried, but was rendered immobile by the paralysis. It struggled to its feet, severely weakened, and Ash noticed that Monferno was behaving strangely again. The flame on its tail grew in size and intensity, and its whole body glowed with a fiery orange light. Its eyes became reddish-tinted, and it drew itself up to its full height, yelling with fierce determination. Somehow, it had shaken off its paralysis and done what Paul couldn't get it to do as a Chimchar: activate its special ability, Blaze. Paul glared as he now saw what a formidable Pokemon Monferno was, and that it was being thrown in his face by his most bitter rival.

"That's Blaze!" Reggie shouted, as if no-one knew. "Monferno's finally able to control it. Paul told me it couldn't control the power as a Chimchar, but Ash really helped it along!"

"That's Ash for you. He doesn't focus on power or strength, he just helps a Pokemon discover what it can really do." Brock said in admiration. "And Monferno needed to discover its true strengths, so Ash helped it along and now look at it."

"It's like Ash knows what a Pokemon needs, even before it does!" Dawn chimed in, with a cheer from Piplup. "He knows how to get through to a Pokemon, and how to teach it to recognize its strong points! Paul could learn a thing or two from him," she added in a lower voice. "He doesn't look to happy, does he?"

"He knows the end is near," Reggie said, looking at his brother. "They both do."

"Monferno, full power Flamethrower, let's go!" Ash practically screamed as he saw Monferno's ability activate. Monferno let out a blast of fire, but this one threw Electabuzz through the air and it landed hard, not willing to give in.

"Thunder, now!" Electabuzz let off a blast of electricity that hit Monferno and slowed it down, but Monferno was soon running at Electabuzz, a look of pure exhiliration on its face.

"Quick, use Mach Punch!" Monferno's fist glowed as it charged at Electabuzz.

"Counter with ThunderPunch!" Paul ordered, and Electabuzz's fist glowed with yellow electricity. The two Pokemon jumped into the air, and swung their fists at each other, creating a huge explosion that sent a huge dust cloud flying in all directions. Spectators shrank back from the cloud, and even Paul and Ash were shaken by the force of the explosion.

The two Pokemon still stood, each staring at the other, neither one willing to give in. Finally, with a THUD that was more final than any word, one of the Pokemon fell to the ground, beaten. Because of the cloud, no-one could see. No-one but the official.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle and Monferno is the winner!" A silent pause. "The victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Ash stood speechless, looking at the now-beaten Electabuzz's still form. He looked at Monferno, who had also taken quite a beating, but was all right otherwise. He looked at Paul, whose look of anger was understandable but disturbing. Then he looked toward the stands, and saw Brock, Dawn and Piplup running towards him, huge smiles on their faces as they jumped on him. Pikachu joined in the small celebration, and Monferno turned and ran to the group as well.

Reggie walked over to his brother, who was still standing in the same spot as he was before, fists clenched and a bitter expression on his face. He said something to Paul, and Paul recalled Electabuzz silently, before looking over at Ash and his friends, who were celebrating Ash's first true victory over him. He walked over and tapped Ash on the shoulder, surprising everyone.

"I just want to say that that was a good match," Paul growled, holding out his hand. Ash hesitated before shaking it.

"Thanks, Paul. You battled hard too, so great job."

"Hn," Paul grunted. "I see Monferno finally learned to control Blaze."

"Yeah, we worked at it all the time,"

"Well, just remember, I'll be watching out for you from now on, and if we meet in the Pokemon League, look out."

"I'm looking forward to it." Ash said. They shook hands again, and Paul started walking away, to seek his own goals.

This was better than beating any Gym, any Trainer, any Pokemon. This was Ash's first victory over Paul, and that victory was the sweetest of all.

**END OF FIC.**

**So read/review the final act and tell me what you think. This fic is now complete, so unfortunately there will be no more updates for it, but do review anyway!**


End file.
